Impact Wrestling vs the World
Impact Wrestling vs the World is the sequel TNA: Impact in 2008 features real licensed wrestlers unlike its animated 2D counterpart, the Fire Pro Wrestling series. Many major promotions are covered in Impact vs the World such as Impact Wrestling with the World represented by New Japan Pro Wrestling, All Japan Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling NOAH and Pro Wrestling Zero-1, Reality of Wrestling, Border City Wrestling, MLW, AAA, Crash Lucha Libre, Women of Wrestling, Destiny World Wrestling, Ohio Valley Wrestling, the Wrestling Revolver, River City Wrestling, House of Hardcore, Championship Wrestling from Hollywood, Championship Wrestling from Arizona as well as all the factions within the promotions. The game is presented as a realistic (in terms of pro-wrestling anyway) simulation of the American/Canadian take on the legendary sport. Many details are present such as a dynamic referee in the match as well as commentary by Josh Matthews, Scott D'more and Don Callis throughout the matches that increases in excitement and enthusiasm as the match progresses closer to the hot finish. Roster Impact Wrestling World Title * Brian Cage * Michael Elgin * RVD * Rhyno * Moose * Ken Shamrock * Tessa Blanchard X-Division * Ace Austin * Daga * Petey Williams * Johnny Swinger * Joey Ryan * Acey Romero Knockouts * Taya Valkyrie * Jordynne Grace * Rosemary the Demon Assassin * Su Yung/Suzy * Jessika Havoc * ODB * Madison Rayne * Kiera Hogan Tag Team/Trios/Atomicos * OvE * The North * The Rascalz * Reno Scum * Fallah Bahh and TJP * Rich Swann and Willie Mack The World NWA * Nick Aldis * Scott Steiner * Eli Drake * Tim Storm * James Storm * Colt Cobana * Melina * Thunder Rosa * Marti Bell * Ashley Vox * Allysin Kay * Rock 'n' Roll Express * Wild Cards * Outlaw Inc * Dawson Bros. AEW IPWF Defiant Wrestling IPW UK Insane Championship Wrestling Scotland NJPW NOAH * Naomichi Marufuji * Kenou * Go Shiozaki * Katsuhiko Nakajima Dragon Gate AAA CRASH Border City Wrestling * A-1 * Karou * Kongo Kong Destiny World Wrestling Smash Wrestling Championship Wrestling from Hollywood * Andy Brown * Ray Rosas * Heather Monroe * Lacey Ryan * Sandra Moone Championship Wrestling from Arizona Women of Wrestling River City Wrestling Reality of Wrestling Ohio Valley Wrestling Wrestling Revolver House of Hardcore * Tommy Dreamer Wrestle Pro Major League Wrestling * Injustice (Koto Brazil, Myron Reed and Jordan Oliver) Arenas Impact Wrestling * Impact in NYC * Impact in Windsor * Impact in Toronto * Impact in Mexico * Impact in Mumbai, India * Xplosion * Redemption PPV * Rebellion PPV * Slammiversary XV * Slammiversary XVI * Slammiversary XVII * Bound for Glory 2017 * Bound for Glory 2018 * Bound for Glory 2019 * Motown Showdown 2019 * Homecoming PPV Jan 2019 * Hard to Kill PPV Jan 2020 * Impact Wrestling vs Lucha Underground * Impact United We Stand The World Championships Impact Wrestling World * Impact World Championship X-Division * Impact Wrestling X-Division Championship Women's * Impact Knockouts Championship Tag Team * Impact Wrestling World Tag Team Championship The World World Regional Mid-Card Junior Women's Tag Team Creation suite Create a Wrestler Men * NOVEN * Nevon McDonald * Zakk Daniels * Rick Rios * Dirty Deccico * D-Lock * Kaleb Kross * D'lo Smith * Malachi Rhymer * KC Chambers * Kage * AK-47 * K-9 * Victor Van Pelt * Matt Maverick * Corey Graves II * Brandon Castelli * Aaron Jones * Jamal Pain * Michael Spinks * Gerry Cooney * Sugar Ray Leonard * Donny Lalonde * Maximus Roman * FC3 * Beet Slingshot * Kent Havoc * James Fury * Teen Clark Kent Women * Mrs. Daniels * Alexandria Louise Mack * Lana Lang * Chloe Sullivan * Alicia Baker * Teen Lois Lane Tag Teams/Trios/Atomicos/Alliances * FTRC (Cameron Jackson, Kevin Shaw and Drew Hood) * the New Brotherhood (Adam Anderson, Zach Romig, Blaze, Filth #2, Mr. Judgment) * The Heretics (KC James and Samael) * The Balance of Chaos (Jason Atlas, Revan and Ustillo) * The Bad Sons (Tyler Aitken and Xstatic) * The Bullet Club (Nathan Joseph Wallace, Tyler Storm) * The Cult (Joe Razor, Xilo, Seaquan Devil, Evan Starr, Ricky Shade) Create an Arena Create an Arena lets you create the type of arena you want either an Indoor or an Outdoor arena if it is an indoor arena set the type of indoor arena you wanna have (Rec Room, a Mall, High-School Gym, College Arena, Big Arena and Domed Stadium) if it is an Outdoor Arena then select the type you wanna have (Playground, Backyard, Carnival/Festival Fairgrounds, Hollywood Back-lot, High School Track and Field, Outdoor Stadium) * BYW Mania III * BYW Mania 2 * Best in the Yard 4 * Best in the Yard 3 * Best in the Yard 2 * Nathan Wallace's Dream Chojin Wrestling 20th Anniversary Special!! * Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye! * Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye 2020! * Nathan's Coliseum Video 20th Anniversary Special!!! * Final Conflict 2018 * Final Conflict 2019 * MEBW/TBW/SWE/JNA Civil War * GFW Amped * Backyard Warfare 2018 * JRW Mania 2 * VTW Mania 2018 * VTW Mania 2017 * VTW Mania 2016 Create a Company * Global Force Wrestling * TNA * Newburgh Underground Wrestling * VTW * Dominating Backyard Wrestling * KBW * UWE * JRW * FCWBY * BCWBY * NWFBY * HCW * NCW * NFCW * EWE * BTW * IDBW * BYW Northwest * XWA * DFBW * JNA * MEBW * TBW * SWE * UCBW Create a Championship * GFW Global Championship * GFW NEX-GEN Championship * GFW X-Division Championship * GFW World Women's Championship * GFW World Tag Team Championship * Impact Wrestling Interim Heavyweight Championship * Impact Wrestling Third Belt Heavyweight Championship * Impact Wrestling World Junior Heavyweight X-Division Championship * Impact Wrestling World Cruiserweight X-Division Championship * Impact Wrestling Interim X-Division Championship * Impact Grand Championship * Impact Wrestling Interim Knockouts Championship * Impact Wrestling Third Belt Knockouts Championship * Impact Wrestling World Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship * TNA World Tag Team Championship * Ring Magazine World Heavyweight Championship * Boxing Illustrated Linear World Heavyweight Championship * WBC World Light Heavyweight Championship * WBC World Super Middleweight Championship * VTW World Heavyweight Championship * 12WA World Heavyweight Championship * DBW Anarchy Championship * DBW Global Championship Category:Video Games